


I Love You (Platonically [I think])

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, non sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about a girl in a beautiful dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (Platonically [I think])

He’s not really sure when this problem started. Dirk and Roxy had been friends since pre-school, when some kid had taken Dirk’s shades and Roxy shoved them into the sandbox and got them back. After that they were just sort of inseparable. So, since he had known Roxy his entire life, Dirk didn’t know why this was suddenly a problem now. A week or so before, Roxy had come flouncing into his apartment, as she often did, carting a large pink duffel bag inevitably full of her pajamas, some movies, and snack food. She dropped the bag on the floor and grinned broadly before blowing a large ubble with the cherry scented gum she was always chewing, and wrapped him in a hug. 

"Happy Saturday, Dirky." she sing songed, pulling away from him. He chuckled and shook his head, patting her back. 

"Sup, Rox?"

"Went shopping with Miss Jane earlier today to celebrate it being summer. You like?" she stepped further back and twirled around playfully, her hands parallel to the floor and her arms out from her sides to allow her skirt to swish. The dress was a light dusky pink color, dotted with white polkdots and white lace tank top straps coming off of the fitted top. It was sort of retro looking, and it fit Roxy like a glove. It came just above her knees, and swished and swopped around whenever she shifted on her toes. The weather was too hot for tights, so her legs were bare beneath it, and the neckline was heart shaped, dipping down just low enough to show a little cleavage. It was, by all means, a very pretty dress, and it fit Roxy’s small but shapely figure well. “Wellll? Come on I know you’re gay as a goose Strider but you can still tell your best gal pal she looks pretty." she stuck out her tongue. Dirk shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

"You always look pretty Roxy. But yes, that is a nice dress. Little old fasioned, Jane pick it out?"

"Spot on there." she laughed. “But it’s okay, I got her into a racy little red number she looks fab in. Not sure how I got her to buy it, but I did." She winks as she saunters forward and tumbles dramatically onto his couch over the back. 

An odd feeling nagged at Dirk for the rest of the evening. He felt… dishonest maybe? No that wasn’t it. Roxy really did always look pretty. He could appreciate someone’s aesthetics without being attracted to them. Roxy’s big, oddly colored eyes framed by thick lashes that didn’t need the mascara she coated them with fit well in her heart shaped face, her hair was always done and even when it wasn’t, her bed head was endearing more than a rat’s nest. Her lips were always accentuated by her dark lipstick, and her smile was bright. She wore cute, flattering clothes, and Dirk was well aware the boys at school liked her. After all, he was the one who went to parties with her to serve as a body guard when she got sloshed, where his muscles, toned and taunt from fencing and swimming, were a deterrent for any dude who tried to take advantage of the normally self sufficient tipsy blonde. He’d actually had a to deck a guy once, and then swing Roxy over his shoulder fireman style and run because he’d broken the asshole’s nose. 

The feeling only got worse as the night wore on, and Roxy flopped her head into his lap to watch movies, clad in her little cartoon kitten print pajamas Jane had gotten her for her birthday. The shorts had little ruffles on them that wrapped around her thighs a few inches below her butt. His gaze kept flickering between the movie about cartoon robots and her legs, stretched over the couch, and he couldn’t figure out why. Then it hit him, suddenly, like a sack of bricks to the face.

Roxy is hot. And not in the general way Roxy has always been hot, where Dirk is aware the boys at school wait for her to bend over in her short skirts and write some class A creepy shit about her on the walls in the boys bathroom. But actually hot. To him. Dirk has taken baths with Roxy. He has seen her in her underwear and in swimsuits, he has seen her at every dance she ever went to, whether she was in a short party ready number, or something longer and more elegant. And never once has he been attracted to her. Needless to say, he is panicked, but he ignores it and finishes the movie. Roxy is fast asleep, as she always is when they finish movies, and he picks her up and carries her to bed, and tucks her in. She stirs half awake and smiles, petting his face sleepily before snoring loudly. Unlike most weeks, he does not lay down in the bed, but instead he goes and lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling until he passes out. 

It only gets worse and worse from then on, to the point where when a week later, when Roxy is draped on his couch again, in a different pink sundress, licking coffee ice cream off a spoon with her feet in his lap and reciting the lines to Breakfast at Tiffany's along with the movie, he has to make a mantra in his head, over and over. 'I am not attracted to women. I am not attracted to women. I am not attracted to women.' But the way watching her lick ice cream off her lips makes him wonder what her lips would take like against his says otherwise, as does the sudden urge he keeps getting to carress her thigh with his calloused hands. She waves a pink manicured hand in his face.

"Hellllllo~ Earth to Dirky, are you there? I have been trying to ask you if you want to go to a party with me for like the last ten minutes." she raises one perfect eyebrow at him. He coughs. 

"Oh, uh, sure. Where?"

"Chris' place uptown." 

"Ugh, really? That douchebag? Why, Rox?"

"His parents are rich, they have good booze, duh." she shrugged and rolled off the sofa and stood. "I'm gonna get ready!" she locked herself in his bathroom. 

About a half an hour later she emerged from the room, wearing a different dress, this one shorter and thinner and a dark purple color. It was tight though the thighs, where it flared out, and the neckline plunged down so far he was sure it had to be taped in place. Her hair was curled, and her eyes were smoky dark, and her lips were as plump and dark as ever. A pair of little black kitten heels with peep toes, showing off her sparkly pedicure, adorned her feet. Dirk swallowed and tossed her her phone. 

"Thanks Dirky." she grinned. "Do I look okay?"

"Course you do, Roxy. I'll have to beat the other boys off you with a stick." he slid his shades low enough for her to see him wink. She laughed and rolled her eyes, patting his cheek. 

"Ohhh Dirk. If only you really wanted me all to yourself. Then allll my problems would be solved." she stuck out her tongue at him. "Wanna go?" 

"Yeah, let's get out of here. To Douche Capitol, Asshole City, Texas, United Dicks Of America."

"You didn't change Texas." she quipped. 

"Rox, you live here, does it really need changing to indicate it is full of assholes?" 

"... no. No you're right." she laughed loudly as they headed for his car and drove off. 

When they got to the party, everything went fine for about the first thirty minutes, but then, when Roxy was barely tipsy, a familiar face walked in. 

"Shit." Roxy mumbled loudly and bustled away to one of the many dark corners she knew Dirk was hiding in. She grabbed his arm when she found him. "We gotta go. Now." he looked puzzled. 

"You drag my ass out here to babysit you while you get drunk and decide to leave in half an hour?"

"Evan is here." Dirk winced. 

"Shit. Alright come on, we're out." he looped an arm around her, for her own sake, and tried not to think of the fact that her hair smelled like sugar and how warm she was. This was not the time for this. This was the time for getting out before her weird asshole stalker exboyfriend spotted them. But they were too late. Evan steamrollered his way through the room, heading straight for them. Ignoring Dirk's hold on her, he put a hand on Roxy's shoulder. 

"Hey mama." he sneered, his voice low. 

"Buzz off Evan, I dumped you weeks ago." 

"Now come on, we both know you didn't mean that." he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. Dirk bristled.

"No, I meant it. Now stop following me. Stop talking to me, stop talking to my friends, just stop. Lift your hand off of me, turn around, and walk away. Or else." she stared him down, bracing her self to slug him. He rolled his eyes, and slid his hand down the side of her face, stroking her neck. Before Roxy could haul back and sock him, a fingerless gloved hand hurled itself into the side of his head. He jerked away and Dirk stepped between him and Roxy. 

"If you ever lay a finger on her again, if you speak to her, if you so much as look at her too long I will shove my fencing rapier so far up your ass you get a free trachiotomy, which you'll need someday anyway with all the chew you do. Come on, Roxy." he offered her his hand and she took it, follwoing him outside, looking confused. Once they got hime, she shook her head, still baffled. 

"I could have handled that myself, Dirk. You know that." she pondered outloud as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing an oversized tshirt with Minnie Mouse on it that just brushed the top of her thighs, along with a pair of little white and pink striped shorts. Her hair was uncurling, the product wearing off, and she no longer had any make up. And she was beautiful. 

"I know you could have. But just because you can stand up for yourself doesn't mean you don't deserve someone who wants to do it for you sometimes." Roxy smiled sadly and shook her head. 

"You know I've always wanted you to be my prince galloping in to save me on a majestic stallion, Strider, but your saving usually stops at a sharp glare and maybe a 'Back off' if needed. I wasn't even drunk tonight and you slugged a guy in the face. That's weird." Dirk shrugged. 

"Evan is a dick. The king of dicks who sits on a throne made of dicks and wears a crown-"

"Made of dicks?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"No. Douchebags, a crown made of douchebags." Roxy laughed but frowned again slightly.

"Witticisms aside, mister, you're being weird. What's up?"

"Nothin', Rox. I punched an asshole in the face. Now what movie should we watch? Spirit? Sabrina? Annie Hall? Seabiscuit? My Friend Flicka?"

"I think we should watch the old classic 'Rolal's Bestie Tells Her What the Fuck is Up', how about that?"

"I was leaning more towards Spirit, plus I think I left my copy of that particular film at your place last week."

Roxy crossed her arms defiantly and pouted at him, her pink eyes wide and blinking as she stared at him. Dirk sighed. 

"I got tired of assholes screwing with you, that's all. It's one thing when a guy you're drunkenly into gets handsy, I can ust glare at them, but when someone I know fucked you up puts a hand on you when you don't want it, that's another thing entirely."

"You're kinda great, Dirk. But you're still being weird. I appreciate this brand of weird, because frankly you know how I feel and it's gonna get my hopes up and then it'll be the ninth grade Sadie Hawkins dance all over, so if you could give me a real explanation, that'd be great."

Dirk stood in silence, eyes crinkling in thought invisibly behind his shades. After a few moments Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Strider. I'm gonna go to bed." she turned to walk away and Dirk reached out a hand, grabbing her shoulder. She tilted her head sideways, staring at him imploringly. 

Steeling himself with a deep breath, he placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her towards him, acting on his impulses before he had time to overthink it. His hand slid around to her lower back, fingers splaying over her spine as he pulled her closer, sliding his hand from her shoulder to her jaw before leaning in and kissing her. She tasted like cherry lip balm and toothpaste and her skin was wamr and soft beneath his fingers. After a moment of shock, her eyes shut and she melted into him, before jerking away suddenly. 

"Dirk, what.. what are you doing?"

"I had hoped that was obvious." 

"Well, yes, but... Dirk why? That's kind of messed up, kissing me when you know I have feelings for you."

"Roxy, do I ever do things I don't mean?"

"Yes, all the time. You thrive on irony like I thrive on free booze at weekend rager parties." 

"I've told you before, Rox, the greatest irony is based on sincerity. That's what makes it great, but regardless these, admittedly unexpected, emotions that have cropped up are zero percent irony and one hundred percent sincere."

"Wait so you... you like me? Like actually romantically like me? But aren't you gay?"

"You knwo I don't like that word. And I don't think I'm suddenly attracted to women as a whole. I think it's just, well to be frank I think it's just you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for weeks, I don't know what changed or why, but it did." 

She stared at Dirk, shellshocked still, and he took advantage of the moment and kissed her again, letting himself shut off his thoughts and simply enjoying the soft cotton of her shirt under his hands, and the gentle give and take of their lips as she kissed him back. He pulled away, after a few moments, and pushed his shades up into his hair, smiling softly, his hands still cupping her face. She grinned, her face glowing up at him. 

"Hey Rox? Our weekly hang out next Saturday? Let's make it a date." 

"Like a real date? Dinner and a movie and a long walk where you give me your jacket and kiss me good night at the door? Except I sleep at your house on Saturdays so it would be the bedroom door." 

"Exactly. A real date." she nodded, grinning even wider. "Good. And do me a favor, and wear that pink dress Jane picked out for you."


End file.
